


Morning Light

by Kitera_Matar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Early Mornings, Fanart, In Bed, M/M, conte crayons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitera_Matar/pseuds/Kitera_Matar
Summary: Kakashi watches Iruka sleep as the morning breaks.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Morning Light




End file.
